HORRIBLE ABILITY
by Monday 21
Summary: Park Chanyeol bukannya memiliki phobia terhadap sesama jenisnya, akan tetapi jauh didalam sana seakan ada yang membuatnya tak bisa sembarangan berdekatan dengan mereka, karena dia tahu betul mana yang 'normal' dan 'tidak'. Hal itu menjadikannya sangat sensitif dan juga risih. CHANBAEK ; BAEKYEOL's STORY!


**Hanohorat's Present**

 **e' Ability**

 **Starring : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sejoon [OC], Byun Baekbom, & Kim Seola [WJSN Cosmic]**

 **Genre : T, Romance, Comedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol bukannya memiliki phobia terhadap sesama jenisnya, akan tetapi jauh didalam sana seakan ada yang membuatnya tak bisa sembarangan berdekatan dengan mereka, karena dia tahu betul mana yang 'normal' dan 'tidak'. Hal itu menjadikannya sangat sensitif dan juga risih. Lantas bagaimana dengan sahabat karibnya yang secara tak sengaja menjebaknya untuk terus berada diruang lingkup sesosok lelaki mungil yang secara tak sengaja juga, mampu membuatnya gemas disetiap ekspresi yang lelaki itu tunjukkan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Satu : Frustasinya Seorang Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si mungil Baekhyun memang tidak pernah fokus dalam segala hal, sebut saja isi dari ponsel tersebut benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tangannya seperti diborgol hanya untuk menggenggam ponsel, bukan yang lain.

Contohnya saja pada saat ini, ketika dimana seluruh murid dikelasnya antusias memperhatikan papan tulis bercorak kapur yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus Bahasa Inggris, kepala Baekhyun malah tertunduk memperhatikan ponselnya yang terselip didalam tempat pensil berwarna merah milik Sehun.

Walau begitu, Baekhyun sesekali mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap kearah papan tulis, memanipulasi keadaan seakan-akan dia mengikuti pelajaran seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun terlena hingga lupa mendongakan kepalanya lagi; sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Byun Baekhyun." Panggil orang tersebut.

Menghindari dugaan yang tak menyenangkan, Baekhyun bergeming; menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hanya saja, jemari lentiknya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit meremas tempat pensil milik Sehun.

"Yah, _ssaem?_ " Baekhyun baru menyadari jika papan tulis telah bersih sepenuhnya ㅡdari rumus-rumus membosankan tadiㅡ dan sebuah bel kecil berdeting tepat diatas kepalanya.

Ini waktunya kuis.

Dan dia adalah tumbal pertama.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Yah, menyebalkan sekali karna Yoon _ssaem_ tidak mengerti betapa seriusnya Baekhyun mengamati ponselnya tadi.

"Apa verb ketiga dari _begin_?"

" _Begun,_ Mrs."

"Verb ketiga dari _become_?"

"Become."

"Kedua dari _behold_?"

" _Beheld._ " Seisi kelas tersebut menjatuhkan perhatian mereka pada Baekhyun, meski ada beberapa yang tak peduli dan juga menghela nafas lega karna setidaknya mereka tak menjadi sasaran empuk guru tua membosankan itu.

Bahasa Inggris cukup sulit diterapkan di Korea Selatan dibandingkan dengan negara lainnya. Selain karna mereka telah memiliki bahasa sendiri yang dipelajari beberapa negara bagian, logat yang berbeda antara Korea dan Inggris juga menjadi sedikit hambatan dan butuh waktu yang intensif untuk memdalaminya.

"Pertama dari _found?_ "

".. _Find_."

"Ketiga dari _hit?_ "

"Tidak berubah, Mrs. Tetap _hit._ "

"Kedua dari _regrind?_ "

"..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, membuat seisi kelas memberikan tatapan menyudutkan padanya.

Detik berlalu, mata Baekhyun jatuh kearah speaker sekolah yang terpasang di pojok kiri atas atap kelasnya, mencoba mengingat.

"Emh... _Reground?_ "

"Pertama dari _wore?"_

 _Sial, berapa banyak pertanyaan lagi yang harus ku jawab sih?!_

Ini menjengkelkan sekali!

 _ **"Wear."**_ Jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan, dia berharap jika tadi adalah─

"Baik. Sudah cukup. Jawabanmu sangat menakjubkan karna sejujurnya kata kerja yang kutanyakan padamu tadi tidak ada dalam penjelasan materi kita kali ini." ㅡPertanyaan kuis yang terakhir.

 _Hng~ baguslah kalau begitu!_

"Perkembanganmu pesat juga. Tapi akan sangat menyenangkan jika peningkatanmu bertahan. Atau mungkin, lebih ditingkatkan lagi."

Baekhyun mengiyakan tanpa suara, meskipun dalam hatinya bersorak bangga.

"Lalu untuk kedepannya, aku harap kau bisa lebih fokus lagi dalam pelajaranku."

Baekhyun kembali mengiyakan, namun kali ini dengan kikuk.

"Yah.. _Ssaem_ , aku mengerti."

Ketika Yoon ssaem merapihkan tiga buku tebal yang dibawanya, semua murid menghembuskan nafas kecil.

Mereka benci pelajaran ini.

Dan mereka semua tidak -akan- pernah menyukai Yoon ssaem si tua yang pelit nilai!

"Kita akhiri pertemuan kali ini, dan Han Yoojungㅡ" Mata si tua Yoon menelisik kesekitar, mencari ketua kelas.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yoojung segera berdiri.

"Ah, kumpulkan tugas _Report Text_ yang kuberikan minggu lalu. Berikan tanda pada absensi kelas miliku, dan bagi yang beralasan apapun itu, temui aku setelah istirahat pertama selesai."

Selain pelit, ucapan guru Yoon juga tidak bisa dibantah sama sekali.

Dalam dua ketukan buku yang disejajarkan, si tua Yoon berdiri, berlalu pergi meninggalkan semua murid yang membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Dan kemudian, hanya geraman yang tersisa.

"Heol!" Pekik Sehun.

"ㅡApa jiwamu tertukar dengan seseorang Baek? Jika iya, katakan! Siapa yang berbicara denganku saat ini!" Sehun berteriak dengan heboh, namun teriakan itu hanya dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Saat tidak ada guru seperti ini, para murid berkumpul menjadi beberapa bagian, berinteraksi dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing.

Terkecuali dengan Sehun, Baekhyun, dan mereka yang tersisa. Tidak perlu ditanyakan mengapa, karna jelas. Tak semua murid menyukai tindakan berteriak tidak jelas, bergosip tentang murid-murid yang terkenal, membicarakan sebuah hobi, atau juga membuka kejelekan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Sehun, dia sudah tak memegang ponselnya lagi sedari tadi. Moodnya sudah mengambang tak tentu arah, dan yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah dengan melihat kearah lapangan terbuka yang berada jauh dibawah sana.

Ada beberapa anak yang berlarian semangat mengejar bola, ada juga yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan menunggu giliran main.

Semua itu tampak menarik, sebelum Sehun mengganggunya barusan.

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, Albino?! Hari ini Sinhyuk _hyung_ tidak memakai cincin yang sama dengan yang Jaemin _hyung_ punya! Dan kau seharusnya bertanya padaku _'apa kau baik-baik saja atau tidak'_ bukannya seperti itu!"

"Lalu, kulihat foto mereka di bandara juga saling berjauhan seakan-akan menghindari satu sama lain! Apa ini yang Seola sebut dengan _'berpacaran selama delapan bulan'?!"_

"Astaga, jadi karna itu.. baiklah. Apa kaㅡ"

"Terlambat bodoh! Rggh! Sinhyuk _hyung_ tertawa dengan santainya bersama Kibum didepan sementara dia meninggalkan Jaemin _hyung_ sendirian dibelakang, kau tahukan kalau Jaemin _hyung_ belum sembuh dari masa pemulihan cidera kakinya! Argh rasanya akuㅡ akuㅡ"

"ㅡBelum lagi si tua itu tadi menghakimiku didepan kalian semua! Menjengkelkan sekali sih! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini?!"

Oh, Baekhyunnya telah kembali!

Sehun terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun semakin mendelik padanya. Menyadari tatapan yang tak bersahabat itu, Sehun berdeham sebentar, lalu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ugh, Seola kan juga manusia Baek! Meskipun dia adalah si indigo sinting andalan kita. Tapi kurasa dia tak mungkin salah."

"Selama ini kita selalu bertanya padanya dan jawabannya selalu tepat. Mungkin kau hanya terlalu berpikiran negatif pada _hyung_ kesayanganmu itu."

"ㅡAh, aku jadi merindukan Seola~ jika saja si cerewet itu tidak pindah sekolah, mungkin saat ini kalian sudah bertengkar seperti biasanya!" Lanjut Sehun sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Baekhyun tak merespon apapun, si mungil berambut cokelat madu itu hanya menekuk wajahnya muram. Sehun benar, jika sahabat mereka yang satu itu masih ada disini, kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah; Baekhyun menarik rambut Seola gemas karna kemampuan gadis itu nyatanya meragukan.

"Oh ya, Baek. Ngomong-ngomong aku sempat tak mengenalmu saat kuis tadi. Sifat sok kerenmu itu benar-benar menjijikan kalau kau bisa melihatnya secara langsung! Hahaha!"

"ㅡTapi aku tidak menyangkal soal Yoon _ssaem_ yang berkata kalau kau itu menakjubkan, sih. Bagaimana caramu bisa menghafal kalimat horror seperti tadi?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah itu.. Errrr, kau ini! Bukannya menenangkanku malah mengalihkan pembicaraan! Apa-apaan sih!" Merasa kesal lamunannya diganggu Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya ( _yang barusan mengenai Seola),_ Baekhyun menghujani Sehun dengan berbagai pukulan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Hei, hei, berhenti! Hei, Baekhyun-ah! Itu juga termasuk salah satu usaha untuk _'menenangkanmu'_ tahu! Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau itu hanya terlalu berpikiran negatif, jadi lupakan masalah cincin untuk sejenak dan jawablah pertanyaanku barusan!"

"Alasan yang sangat berkelas ya, Oh Albino! Ck, baiklah. Bom _hyung_ sangat mencintai Bahasa Inggris, kalau kau lupa." Balas Baekhyun penuh dengan sindiran.

Dengan gaya menerawang bak guru sejarah dengan segala masa lalu yang terjadi dinegara mereka, Baekhyun ikut melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai bercerita.

"Dua hari yang lalu, bocah tengik itu pulang, dan malamnya ketika aku sedang membantu ibu didapur untukㅡ"

"Ouh, seperti biasa. Si Byun Baekhyun yang mencintai dapur~" Ucap Sehun beserta tatapan jahilnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan menyela ucapannya lagi, Baekhyun segera melanjutkan.

"Dan malamnya ketika aku sedang membantu ibu untuk membuat kue kering kesukaan ayah, bocah tengik itu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya! Dia menantangku; siapa yang rasanya paling pas di lidah ayah, maka dia berhak melakukan apapun pada yang kalah!"

"Lalu, ibu membiarkan kami menyabotase seisi dapur untuk semalaman, dengan syarat; dapur harus kembali rapih seperti semula. Setelah mencuci tangan, si tengik itu selalu menyipratkan airnya padaku, namun aku terus mengabaikannya. Aku ingin bekerja dengan tenang dan tidak ingin kalah!

Kau tahu betul Bom _hyung_ itu seperti apa karna kau lebih akur dengannya dibandingkan aku yang padahal adik kandungnya sendiri! Ketika kuenya sudah jadi, kami berdiri dipinggir meja makan. Sudah seperti ajang masak yang sering ditonton ibu di TV. Dan.. oh tidak! Bagian yang paling mengenaskan adalah ketika ayah bilang punyaku rasanya terlalu manis dan punya _hyung_ rasanya mendekati kriteria yang ayah suka!" Jelas Baekhyun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku benci sekali padanya! Kami sempat bertengkar dan ibu segera melerai kami, tapi pada akhirnya ibu malah membela _hyung!_ Jadi sebagai hukuman yang aku jalani, aku harus menghafal beberapa kata kerja itu, seperti yang kau lihat tadi!"

Sehun tertawa nyaring, Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekbom memang terkenal tidak pernah akur. Padahal mereka adalah kakak adik yang hampir kembar identik, walau ada tiga perbedaan yang menonjol, sih. Baekbom adalah seorang pria yang sangat perhatian, lebih tinggi dan lebih jantan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Aku rasa.. _hyung_ dan si tua Yoon itu punya ikatan batin seperti _'aku telah mengajari adikku untuk menghafal beberapa kosakata dan kau bisa langsung mengujinya karna Baekhyun punya kapasitas mengingat yang sangat baik.'_ Hahah!" Hibur Sehun.

Hal tersebut berhasil, karna Baekhyun tengah terbahak disampingnya.

"AKU SETUJU! AHAHAHAH! Akan sangat menyenangkan lagi kalau mereka berdua saling mengenal. Jadi aku bisa mengejek _hyung_ semauku! Tapi sayangnya, sih. _Hyung_ bukan alumni dari sekolah kita." Baekhyun melemas diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tenang saja! Kau masih bisa mengejeknya, kok. Bilang saja ada guru tua disini yang memiliki ikatan batin dengannya. Atau kau coba saja jodohkan mereka. Siapa tau, _hyung_ mu tertarik dengannya?"

Ujar Sehun hati-hati sambil menanti setiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.  
 _  
Dan nantinya, si tua Yoon bisa mengubah semua sikapnya yang terlalu kaku itu! Bhahahahahaha!_ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Ide bagus!" Putus Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya, lelaki mungil itu segera mengubah pemikirannya.

"…. APA KAU GILA HAH?! AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA KAKAK IPAR YANG SEPERTIㅡ"

"Guru Kim dataaang! Guru Kim dataaaaaaaanggggggg!"

Semua murid yang berisik, duduk diatas meja, bernyanyi dengan irama yang tak jelas, langsung bersiap pada posisinya. Dalam sekejap; kelas kembali hening dan sunyi. Amarah Baekhyun tertahan karna kedatangan guru Matematika kesukaan kelasnya itu.

"Ssh, Baek! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Limit Trigonimetri minggu lalu?!" Bisik Sehun.

Karna masih merasa marah, Baekhyun menjawab dengan sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Hehe.. kau pasti tahu maksudku!"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Satu gelas milkshake stroberi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Dua gelas milkshake?!"

"Tetap TIDAK!"

"Baiklah. Dua gelas besar ditambah pancake stroberi!"

 _Argh! Kelemahanku!_

"... Baiklah. Deal! Hanya 10 menit! Jika lebih, aku minta porsi tambahan!"

Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya, sedangkan Sehun, tanpa dikomando mengambil alih tas Baekhyun.

Deadline tugas makalah Biologi memang masih terbilang lama. Namun bagi Baekhyun itu tidak ada artinya. Karna apabila ada tugas, maka dia akan mengerjakannya dengan segera tanpa perduli seberapa lama jenjang waktu yang diberikan, yang penting nantinya bisa bersantai-santai ria.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan temannya yang selalu menunda-nunda pekerjaan dengan mengharapkan _'contoh'_ dari orang lain. Jika orang itu adalah Sehun, maka Baekhyun bisa menolelirnya karna mereka berdua sudah seperti simbiosis mutualisme yang saling menguntungkan. Tapi kalau dengan yang lain.. Duh, jujur saja. Baekhyun keberatan. Kebanyakan dari mereka datang hanya pada saat meminta bantuan saja.

Baekhyun tidak butuh orang-orang seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Parasit!

Kita kembali pada si mungil yang sedang mengamati layar notebooknya tanpa minat saat ini. Pikirannya masih terpecah belah. Demi apapun dia tidak bisa fokus!

Ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya terus bergetar; banyak notifikasi masuk dari grup K-Talk kelasnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tergolong aktif dalam obrolan grup tersebut, dia adalah orang yang memiliki banyak topik dan juga konyol. Tapi untuk beberapa hari terakhir ini, Baekhyun jarang muncul disana.

Sikut yang menjadi tumpuan wajahnya terkadang ikut bergerak kecil karna getaran tersebut.

Lelaki mungil itu tidak ambil pusing, ketika mata sipitnya melirik kearah pojok kanan bawah bagian notebooknya, mimik wajahnya menjadi sumringah. Oh! Ini jam sepuluh malam yang menandakan jam delapan malam di Thailand! Buru-buru Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya; mencari informasi terbaru mengenai Jaemin dan Sinhyuk.

"Delapan menit yang lalu?!"

"Ah, Yaampun!"

Masih sama seperti saat tadi siang, Baekhyun kembali melemas. Ternyata rasa kecewanya masih belum bisa terbayar. Sekarang keadaannya malah lebih parah!

Wajah Sinhyuk dan Jaemin terlihat begitu lelah, Baekhyun memakluminya karna dia tahu bagaimana tak nyamanya tidur dalam posisi duduk dan dibangunkan secara paksa. Hal lain yang terjadi adalah Jaemin dengan tongkatnya dan Sinhyuk yang terlihat tak ingin membantu _pacar-satu-grupnya itu_ , seperti kata Seola. Sinhyuk terlalu acuh dan Baekhyun membencinya!

 _SINHYUK HYUNG KETERLALUANNNN!  
_

Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan Seola saat ini, tetapi dia dan Sehun telah kehilangan kontaknya selama satu setengah bulan. Seola tidak bisa dihubungi; gadis itu pernah bilang jika dia yang akan menghubungi mereka duluan. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun dan Baekhyun selain menunggu.

 _BAIKLAH! KARNA TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN!_ _  
_

Mengabaikan notifikasi pesan yang terus saja masuk, Baekhyun segera mengetikkan sesuatu di grup kelasnya itu.

 _ **Apa kalian memiliki teman yang mempunyai Gay Radar?**_

Atau mungkin kenalan?

Atau siapapun itu tolong beritahu aku!

Dengan gemas, Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip. Grup yang tadinya sedang ramai membicarakan sesuatu itu kini seolah tak berpenghuni karna pertanyaannya barusan.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya ditempat semula, menunggu kabar yang mungkin saja baik.

Tanpa dia sadari, pertanyaannya barusan telah membuat hati para teman perempuannya menjerit tertahan di tempat yang berbeda.

Mereka semua merasa kecewa.  
Karna si mungil dan juga _pertanyaannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S. Saya punya versi Wattpad lebih cepat updatenya, hihihi! See ya! Btw, kotak review saya butuh banyak kasih sayang dari kalian semua. LOL! #ChanBaekIsReal**


End file.
